Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Amish Style
by DC Talk rox
Summary: What would happen if an Amish girl went to Hogwarts?  Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Lapp**

**DISCLAIMER: **I have not, am not, nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling.

Rachel Lapp stood in her bedroom carefully pinning up her hair into the traditional Amish bun. That finally accomplished she placed and pinned her prayer kapp on top of the bun and tied her full length apron over her plain brown dress. Careful not to wake her seven year old sister, Hannah, she opened the door and slipped downstairs. Today, July 16, was her eleventh birthday and she had a plan. If she could finish all of her chores quickly enough, maybe she could go over to Katie Byler's house. Katie was her best friend. They had been best friends since they were very little, and they had sworn to be there for each other forever.

Rachel hurried with her chores in the barn. She had more now that it was summer and there was no school. She could honestly say that she was _not_ looking forward to school starting back up in about a month. Rachel and Katie were starting sixth grade his year at the Old Order Amish one room school house. Jacob and Matthew, two of Rachel's older brothers, were already out of school, and John, here other older brother, was about to get married. They were so lucky to not have to go to school. Rachel always seemed to get into trouble. She didn't mean to. Things just happened.

"Wacha' doin' up so early, Rachel?" Jacob, who was mucking one of the stalls, asked.

"I want to get my chores done early so Katie and me can go to the lake." She said getting the milking pail down from the loft.

"It's I." Jacob said adding new hay to the horse's stall.

"What?"

"It's I. Katie and I. Not Katie and me."

"Oh." She replied storing the tid-bit in her memory for later.

"I think _Mamm_ wanted to get the whole family here for dinner. I hear Ruth is makin' a cake for ya." He took one more look at the stall and started heading for the door. "See ya at breakfast."

"Where ya going?" She asked. She kind of hoped he'd stay and keep her company.

"Can ya keep a secret?"

"Jah, course I can." He looked around uneasily.

"Well, I been thinkin' about goin' back to school."

"You're doin' what? I thought you were gonna join the church next fall!"

"Jah, well, I've done an awful lot o' thinkin' 'bout that and I don't know if I'm goin' to."

"But you could be...ya know...shunned." She gave a shudder as she whispered the last word. "Then what would I do to pass the time when I'm supposed to be learnin' how to cook and clean and sew?"

"Ya got Matthew."

"Jah, I know, but he's...Matthew. He still treats me like a _bobbeli_.(**baby**)"

"Ach, I know he can be _hatt_ (**difficult**) but no one's _fehlerfrei_ (**perfect**), _liewi_.(**dear**)"

"I know." She said putting the milking bucket by the door where dad would get it later.

"Why don't you go 'head in and tell _Mamm _that I'll be in soon."

"Where are ya going?"

"The Esh's if ya gotta know. Don't tell and I'll drive both you and Katie to town later." He smiled telling her that even if she did tell he would drive them. She smiled back and with a nod ran back inside.

"Mamm?" Rachel asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, Rachel? Is something the matter?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that Jacob said he'll be in soon."

"Danki, Rachel, would ya mind waking up Joshua for me?"

"Jah, sure. Jacob said he was going to drive Katie and me to town, later. Is that okay?"

"You'll have to talk your Daed. Can ya go get Joshua now?"

"Jah." She turned and headed up the stairs to fetch her four year old brother. "Joshua?" As she came in she casually looked around the room. She noticed how lived in the room looked. John, who shared the room with Joshua, was using the dresser as a catch-all and multiple cover-alls littered the floor. Joshua was up and looking out the window, but turned around when she came in.

"Jah, was iss es?" He asked. (**What is it?)**

"English, Joshua." They were trying to get him used to English, instead of always German-Dutch.

"Es iss hatt!" He complained. (**It is hard.**)

"I know it's hard, but try. Please?" He nodded.

"Jah, okay, Rachel." He said coming over to her and taking her hand. She smiled and they carefully made their way back to the kitchen. "Mmm...Something smells gut! (**good**)" Rachel nodded and didn't bother correcting the German word.

"I made one of your favorites, Rachel."

"I can tell. It smells wonderful-gut, and I bet it tastes even better."

"Do you and Katie have any plans yet for town today?"

"No...i think i just heard Daed commin' in." Sure enough, within moments, Samuel Lapp walked into the kitchen.

"It's gettin' real hot out there. I don't think we've had a summer this hot or dry for some time. Don't know if the crop'll survive."

"Daed? Jacob said he would take Katie and me to town later. Is that okay?"

"Once you've finished your chores, I don't see why not. Just make sure your home at a reasonable hour. We're planning to have a family dinner tonight."

"Okay. Danki, Daed."

"How's the...I think the mail's here. Why don't you three go and get it." Her father said pointing to Rachel, Hannah, and Joshua. The three nodded and walked out the door. More likely than not there would be all of nothing in the mail. They got to the wooden box their dad had made, and Rachel lifted Joshua up to open it and get the mail.

Inside, there was in fact a letter. And for Rachel on top of that. She took it from Joshua and stared at it. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her. Who would? Katie could walk here before a letter arrived, and she had no non-Amish relatives as fall as she knew. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Miss R. Lapp

The second bedroom on the right

285 North Main Street

Holmes County, Pennsylvania

United States of America

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Rachel saw a purple seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_.

"Hurry up, Rachel. We'll race ya back to the house." Hannah called as she and Joshua ran back up the dirt driveway. Rachel smiled, but didn't join in the fun. Once inside, Rachel went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

"Wacha got there, Rachel?" Matthew asked walking into the kitchen. Rachel was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was slipped out of her hand like she was very young by Matthew.

"That's _mine_!" Rachel said trying to grab it back from him. Their father gave them a look and Matthew passed the letter to their father. His face went from its usual tan to ghostly white.

"Grace!" He said, passing it to _Mamm_. She came over and took the letter curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked like she might faint.

"Samuel. Oh my goodness—Samuel, not Rachel. Not my Rachel-girl." _Mamm_ whispered shaking her head.

"Everyone but Rachel outside. Why don't you all do your chores while you're waiting for breakfast?" Matthew, Hannah, and Joshua nodded. As they started out, Jacob came back in, followed by a sour-looking, strangely dressed English woman.

"Daed? This lady was outside. Said she needs to talk to ya."

"Danki, (**Thank-you**) Jacob. Would ya mind going out and helpin' Matthew with the younger kinner?"

"Jah, okay, Daed." Jacob left the house and followed the path the rest of the Lapp children had taken to the barn.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lapp? Rachel? My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm a teacher at..."

"I know, my brother used to talk about you all the time." _Mamm _spoke up.

"Your brother? What was his name?"

"Ted. Ted Tonks."

"Tonks? But I thought that he was a half blood."

"I got the muggle genes."

"Of course. Well then you know why I'm here."

"Not really."

"Well, because Rachel doesn't have some one to take her to Diagon Alley, I would like to personally escort her to buy her supplies."

"_Mamm_, I'm confused. What's going on?"

"I don't want this for her. I want her to have a simple Amish life."

"Grace, we both knew one of the children would be probably be magical. GOD chose Rachel for a reason. I think she's strong enough for this."

"Rachel, I am a teacher at a special school. At this school you will learn about magic and how to control it."

"This is your choice, Rachel. We will support you whether you choose to be Amish and stay here or go to this school of magic." Rachel stared at them.

"Would I be allowed to come home?"

"You won't be in school all year, and I think that the church leaders will allow you to come home. However, I'm sure Ted would let you stay with him and his family part time." Rachel looked at her mother. She wanted to go, but what would that do to her family. Her father seemed to read her thoughts. "We'll be fine Rachel." She nodded.

"I think I'd like to go." The three adults nodded.

"I'll help you pack." Her mom said. Together, they made their way upstairs to her and Hannah's room.

"_Mamm_, this is a _gut_ choice, _jah_?"

"Rachel-girl, this choice is yours alone. We can talk about continuing next year over the summer, and we'll be able to write. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun. Promise you'll remember what we've taught ya. Okay?"

"_Jah_, I promise. How can I forget my life here?" They finished packing in silence, but they both had realized that Rachel would always be Rachel. Magical school or not, Rachel was and always would be a little Amish girl at heart.

**AN**: Chapter one. This plot has been a thought of mine for a while. Next chapter Rachel goes to Diagon Alley! You'll review, jah? I hope so. Any ideas for Rachel's wand?

**Character List:**

Rachel Lapp

Hannah Lapp

Joshua Lapp

John Lapp

Jacob Lapp

Matthew Lapp

Grace Lapp

Samuel Lapp

Katie Byler

Ruth Yoder

Minerva McGonagall


	2. Chapter 2

**Diagon Alley**

**DISCLAIMER: **I have not, am not, nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling.

Rachel woke early the next morning. Although she could tell it was daylight, she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"It was a dream," she told herself firmly. "I dreamed that strange women came and told me I was going to a school of magic." There was a sudden tapping noise. And there's Jacob come to get me up, she thought, her heart sinking. But still she didn't open her eyes. It had been such a gut dream.

Tap…tap…tap.

"Alle rechts. Alle rechts, (All right, all right)" Rachel mumbled, "Ich bin Aufstehen! (I'm getting up)" She sat up, but instead of finding Hannah next to her, she was in a strange room, with strange fixtures. "Wo bin ich?(Where am I?)" She asked to what she thought was an empty room.

"I'm sorry?" Came the voice of the lady from yesterday.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here. Where are we?"

"This is the Leaky Cauldron." Rachel nodded, having no idea what the professor was talking about. She got up and changed into a navy dress and went to the mirror to fix her hair up properly. The prayer kapp went over her bun, and she picked up the thick sock and put those on too. She decided to forego the apron today, and put on her shoes. They walked down stairs into the café. As they walked through, Rachel noticed people whispering about her strange attire. Some even pointed her out to others. Suddenly McGonagall stopped.

"Quirinus! I didn't expect to see you here. Come on, Rachel.—Rachel Lapp, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"N-nice to m-meet you R-R-Rachel Lapp."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "You're an A-A-American, eh?"

"Jah, I mean yes I am."

"Unfortunately we don't have much time to talk. We have to finish getting Rachel's school supplies." As they walked to the back room, Rachel continued to think about the whispers and Professor Quirrell's stutter.

"Is he always that nervös, um, nervous?"

"Yes. Poor man. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studying out of books but then he took a year off to get some first-hand experience…they say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit of trouble with a hag—never been the same since." She turned to the back wall and tapped a few bricks. Suddenly, the bricks began to move, and turn until they formed an archway, and they walked into Diagon Alley. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Rachel wished she had eight more eyes. She spun while walking, trying to see everything.

"Come on, Rachel, we need to get some money from Gringotts for your supplies." They reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was—a goblin. _Don't stare, Rachel._ She reminded herself. As they stepped inside, they came to another set of doors, silver this time, with a sign that read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those how take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

As Rachel read, she couldn't help but be reminded of what a broken world they lived in. A pair of goblins bowed them through the door. The lady walked up to a goblin, and they spoke for a minute before they were led over to a door. Just before Rachel walked through the door, she noticed a very large man with a dark haired boy of about eleven.

"Come along, Rachel." She turned and followed the professor into a dark cave like area.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Do you still have your list, Rachel?" They were back outside, and heading down the wide street.

"Yah…I mean yes, I do." She pulled it out of her pocket, unfolded it, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

"Umm, Professor, about the robes…" Rachel wasn't sure about this anymore.

"I've already talked to the headmaster about that. You may decide if you would like to wear the school robes or your dresses." McGonagall gave Rachel one of her rare smiles and the two set off again. "Why don't we get you a few robes just in case you decide you want them later in the year?" Rachel nodded and they made their way into a shop labeled 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' "I'll just go over to Flourish and Blotts and pick up the books you need. Wait for me here. I'll be back soon." Rachel nodded and walked into the shop. A lady, Rachel could only assume was the shopkeeper came out from the back room.

"Hogwarts too, dear?"

"Yah, I mean, yes." She really needed to work on not speaking German so much.

"Got the lot here—two young men being fitted up right now, in fact." The seamstress led her to the back room where there was a pale blonde boy as well as the boy from the bank earlier.

"Hello," the dark haired boy said, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"My mother's next door buying my books and father's up the street looking at wands," said the pale boy. He had a bored, drawling voice, and talked down to her as he was superior. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Have _you_ two got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said the dark haired boy.

"Nor do I," Rachel said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," She said, wondering what Quidditch would be.

"I do—Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Rachel, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been—imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," Rachel said, wishing she could say something a bit more interesting.

"Where are your parents?" The pale boy said turning to the other boy.

"They're dead," The dark haired boy replied.

"And yours?" Rachel was really staring to get irritated with this boy.

"Back in America," She said glaring at him, then she turned to the other boy. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Were they our kind?" Rachel couldn't believe this boy! Ack!

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families."

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin said to the dark haired boy. He hopped down from the stoll.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," the pale boy called after the other.

"Der Herr sei mit euch. The Lord be with you," Rachel said, giving the common Amish farewell with a smile.

"What about your parents? Are they our kind?"

"Es tut mir leid, but I didn't catch your name,"

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. Anyway, your parents, are they magical?"

"Well my Mamm is a—oh what's the word she used? Squid?"

"Squib? Oh, and your dad?"

"Jah, a squib. Daed is just a regular Amish man. I don't think he's a wizard."

"You're done too, dear," Madam Malkin said to her.

"Dankes," She said hopping off the step stool. She turned back to the other boy. Even if she didn't like him, her father had always told her to 'clear her side of the road in an argument'. They really hadn't argued. He just made her mad. "Der Herr sie mit euch." He looked at her for a minute before replying:

"And with you as well," She smiled as she went back towards the door where she was supposed to wait for the professor.

**AN:** Okay that's chapter 2. Do you think you guys who are reading this could review. I haven't gotten a single review yet…even if you don't like it please review. Next chapter Rachel's getting her wand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Weasleys and Wands**

**DISCLAIMER: **I have not, am not, nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling.

Rachel carefully made her way into the little shop. Everything was dusty and Rachel wondered, briefly, how useful magic was, cleaning wise.

"Good afternoon." Said a soft voice. Rachel jumped. An old man was standing before her, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Ich…Ich-" she paused realizing she had slipped into German and quickly switched back to English. "I need to buy a wand."

"An American! I don't get very many Americans in my shop." He hurried away, "Do you have any magical family in the area?"

"Erm…My uncle is a wizard I think, but I'm not sure." She replied quietly.

"Really? Perhaps I know him. What's his name?"

"Um…Ted, Ich denk. I mean, I think it's Ted Tonks."

"I see. Let's see now, ah, here try this one. 17 inches, holly, with a unicorn hair. Go on, go on." She took it and waved it. Nothing happened. "Hmm, let's try this. 11 inches, maple, with a phoenix tale feather." Again, nothing happened. "Well now, third time's the charm yes?" He disappeared into the back room and when he returned he carried a long, dusty-red box. "Try this, 13½ inches, ivy, with a phoenix tale feather." She took the wand and the room seemed to get lighter and she was filled with warmth that had nothing to do with the summer heat. She quickly paid for her wand and made her way back to McGonagall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I have to return to the school, but I've made arrangements with Molly Weasley. She said she would be happy to let you stay at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer holiday. Is that alright with you?" Rachel nodded and Professor McGonagall conjured a fire so that they could floo to the Weasley's.

They stepped through and when the spinning stopped, Rachel stood in a small, cramped kitchen. Books and parchment were stacked on the tables and dishes were waiting for the charmed sponge and dishrag to wash and dry them. She walked a few more steps in and noticed a thin set of stairs leading up to the upper level (or levels, Rachel wasn't sure) of the house. The sound of multiple feet on the stairs told her that someone had heard their arrival.

A red haired woman and two boys (who looked about 12) who looked exactly the same (she assumed they were twins) and had the same hair walked in.

"You must be Rachel!" The twins said together. She nodded. "I'm Gred," Said one "And I'm Feorge!" Added the other. The lady, Rachel could only assume was Mrs. Weasley, gave them a sharp look, then turned to Rachel with a smile.

"That is Fred and George. They enjoy a good laugh on the not so rare occasion." Then she turned to the professor. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, I can't stay today. I have to get back to the school." McGonagall said.

"Well, you stop by anytime, dear." McGonagall nodded and headed back towards the fireplace. "Now, you'll want to meet everyone, I'm sure, but let's get you settled in for now, shall we?" Rachel nodded again, unsure how to answer. "You'll be sharing a room with Ginny. Is that all right?" Another nod. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand at Rachel's trunk of school things and began levitating them up the stairs. They climbed two flights of stairs. As they climbed, Rachel couldn't help but stare at the many pictures that were waving at her. They were actually moving! Ack! On the second floor Mrs. Weasley stopped, knocked, and opened the door. Ginny was sitting on her bed, reading. She looked up when Rachel entered.

"Hello," she said, getting up. "I'm Ginny."

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Lapp." Ginny noticed her trunk and gasped.

"You're going to Hogwarts? Oh, you're so lucky. I can't go 'till next year." Mrs. Weasley put the trunk down inside the door and began on her way back to the kitchen, leaving the girls to get better acquainted.

"Ron's going this year, too. The twins are going into their second year and Percy's in his fifth. Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Rachel smiled.

"Jah, I am. So you have four older brothers?"

"Six, actually; Bill and Charlie are already out of school. Bill, he's the oldest, he's a curse breaker in Egypt, and Charlie's in Romania working with dragons. What about your family?"

"Well, there's John, he's the oldest, and then Jacob, he and I are really close. Then there's Matthew who treats me like a _boppli_-"

"_Boppli_?"

"Oops , it means baby. Anyway, then there's Hannah, she's seven and loves animals, and Joshua is the youngest and he's four."

"Wow, you have almost as many brothers and sisters as I do."

"Jah, maybe we should go help you're _mamm_." Ginny shrugged.

"Okay," they made their way back to the kitchen, and, under the careful eye of Mrs. Weasley, began to help make dinner.

**AN:** Hey, sorry that a) this took so long, I lost all of my notes and only just found them again. And b) this is so short. I just need to give you some information about the where she is and of course the wand. The next chapter should be very interesting. Rachel is not as perfect as she seems. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep reviewing. Even if you don't like the story, I really appreciate the comments. So enough of my talk. On with the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hogwarts Express**

**DISCLAIMER: **I have not, am not, nor will I ever, be J.K. Rowling.

"_Miss Lapp, please read the next two sections to the class." Rachel looked down at her book. The words seemed to swim off of the page._

_ "I can't." Rachel whispered._

_ "What? I couldn't hear you?"_

_ "I can't." As she said it, the whole class broke into laughter._

_"Rachel…Rachel…_Rachel! Wake up!" Rachel sat up; Ginny was sitting next to her on her bed. "Mum said breakfast will be ready soon."

"Jah, okay. I'm coming." Ginny left the room and Rachel got up and began to change. Dress, kapp, apron, and socks. There was only about a week left of the summer holiday. Rachel shook her head, trying to get the images of her dream to go away. She had had the same dream for the past few nights. She carefully made her way downstairs.

"Morning, Rachel," Ron said when she came out.

"Good morning, Rachel," Percy added looking up. He was followed by a good morning from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a "Morning, Rach'" from the twins. Rachel slipped into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley. The images and laughter from her dream continued to fester just behind her eyes. The voice from her dream continued inside her head, commanding her to read. As she set the Weasley's table, she admitted something to herself. She _had_ to learn to read better. The Amish didn't read books other than the _Bible_ and a few other books, so reading wasn't really stressed in school. She could read in German just find, but English always seemed to give her trouble, even at eleven. But who could she ask? Mrs. Weasley worked around the house all day, Mr. Weasley went to work at the Ministry, Percy was always shut up in his room studying or something like that, Ginny and Ron were nice, but it just didn't feel right having someone younger than her teach her. That left only the twins.

After breakfast, the twins went up to their room. Rachel followed trying to seem unsuspicious. She walked up to their room and knocked. George (he was wearing a sweater with a 'G' on it) looked up and whispered something to Fred. Fred shrugged him, but he just shrugged and left the room murmuring something about Quidditch.

"Hey," Fred said, gesturing her in. "What's up?"

"Oh, um—I was just wondering if you could –uh—help me with something."

"Come in, I'm not going to bite." She came in and sat next to him on the bed. "Now, who do you need pranked? Is it Percy? I've got some really good ideas if it is."

"No one, I mean, that's not what I need help with." She said, looking anywhere but Fred.

"Am I going to have to guess what you need help with, or are you going to tell me?" He turned so he was facing her more directly. Her heart was pounding and she was sure her parents could hear it across the ocean.

"I—uh—I was wondering if you could—um—help me learn to read better." She stared at her thick wool socks, waiting for him to laugh. He didn't, he just got up, closed the door, went to the bookshelf, and came back with a thin, brown, slightly tattered, book.

"Come read with me." He said, patting the spot next to him as he leaned up against the head board of the bottom bunk. And so began their reading lessons.

Each day after that, the same routine was followed. They would go out, eat breakfast, then close themselves in the twins' bedroom until lunch when they would emerge to eat, after, the twins and Rachel would go for a walk and they would tell her all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and she would tell them about her home in Pennsylvania and teach them German.

As Rachel soon found out, she was a quick learner and reader once she got the hang of it. She had already finished _The Tales of Beatle the Bard_ and was currently working through her transfiguration book.

"_Hallo, was machst du_?" (Hi, what are you doing?) She looked up, surprised by the German.

"Reading. You're picking up the German well. _Des gut_."

"Erm…oh, well. Thank-you, I've been practicing." Fred said, sitting down next to her. "Are you all packed? We leave for the station tomorrow."

"Ack, I know. I've had a wunderbar-gut time; I can't believe the summer is almost over."

"Hey, I was wondering—"

"Jah?"

"Erm—never mind. I'm going to go make sure I have everything." He said, and left the room, leaving Rachel absolutely and completely _verwirrt_.

The next day and the rip to Platform 9 ¾ was not so unlike the past summer at the Burrow. After much insisting of Rachel's part (aided by the twins), they had completely packed their trunks and wedged them into Mr. Weasley's car. Still, Rachel felt nervous and out of place that morning.

They all rose early (except for Rachel who hadn't even fallen asleep), and after a hurried breakfast (that Rachel had barely touched), they all crowded into the car, only to all get back out as Ron had to run back upstairs to his room to fetch his rat, Scabbers.

Finally, with only minutes to spare, they arrived at King's Cross station. It was like Diagon Alley all over again. Rachel could hardly believe so many people could fit into one place. As they neared Platforms 9 and 10, Rachel noticed the black haired boy form the robes shop.

"Mum, can't I go?" Ginny asked. They all knew it was hopeless for her to ask, as she had been asking all summer, and the answer was always the same.

"You're not old enough, Ginny. All right, Percy, you go first." Rachel could tell the black haired boy was watching them. Percy made his was forward, and vanished through the barrier. (Rachel's unease increased by the moment.) "Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Fred replied. Rachel, confusion added to unease, opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when George nudged her slightly. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." And off he went.

"Hey, Rach', you want to go next?" George asked. She nodded, unease turning to fear, and made her way towards the barrier. As she drew closer, she closed her eyes. The wall looked so solid. She was going to crash! She didn't. Fred was waiting on the other side, and George followed closely behind her.

In front of her was a giant, scarlet train! Rachel had never seen much less ridden on a train.

"We're going to go find Lee. We'll see you on the train." Fred said as he and George made their way towards a group of people across the platform. She just nodded.

"_Was habe ich bekommen mich in_?" (What have I gotten myself into?) She said quietly to herself.

"Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, es ist besser als jeder sagt." (Don't worry, I'm sure it's better than everyone says.) Said the same drawling voice from the cloak shop in Diagon Alley

"Draco, right?" He nodded.

"I don't remember getting your name back at Madam Malkin's."

"Rachel Lapp." She said, pulling at the string of her _kapp_ slightly.

"Draco!" A girl with dark, almost black, hair ran up to him. "C'mon, Blaise found us a compartment.—" She paused when she noticed Rachel, gave her a once over, and added, "What's with the costume?" Rachel blushed.

"It's what I wear everyday." She said, blushing even harder.

"Oh, well, c'mon Draco."

"Do you want to come?" Draco asked her.

"There's only one seat left…" The other girl said quickly.

"Pansy, I'm sure—" Draco started, but Rachel cut him off.

"It's fine, I'm going to go find the Weasley's. I'll see you guys at school." She smiled, and began walking away. She walked up to the train's door, paused for half a second, and climbed on board. Again, she was astounded by the train. Outside, she had thought it would be cramped, but it was actually a pretty good size. As she walked down the corridor, she checked each compartment for one of the Weasleys. The first two she caught were the twins. They had just emerged from a few compartments down from her.

"Hey, Rachel, Mum wants all of us outside. C'mon." She nodded, following them off of the train and to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had hugged each of them and handed out sandwiches when the whistle blew.

"Hurry, everyone on." She said, shooing them all through the door. All the doors slammed on the train, and Rachel could hear her heart pounding.

"Well, we're off to go find Lee. We'll catch you guys later." Fred said, and he and George began down the train away from them.

"Shall we find a compartment then?" Ron asked. She nodded, and they headed the opposite way the twins had. They looked into each compartment, but they were all full. Rachel was ready to just sit in the hall on her trunk when Ron opened the door to a compartment. "Mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full." Rachel looked into the compartment, and low and behold, there was the black haired boy again! The boy nodded and Ron continued as they sat down. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley. And this is Rachel Lapp."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Really! Do you have the…uhh…the…" Ron stuttered.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Scar." Ron said, as if they were talking about the shunning.

"Oh, yeah." Harry replied, lifting up his bangs to reveal a lightning shaped scar. Then, he turned to Rachel. "I remember you. You were at Madam Malkin's the same day I was, right?" She nodded. Their conversation continued for about an hour and a half. There was a knock on the compartment door, and a lady looked in.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked. Harry jumped up and headed outside, while Ron pulled a sandwich out of his pocket. When Harry came back a minute later, his arms were filled with the strange candies the twins had mentioned Rachel. She noticed Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Licorice Wands. He dumped them all into one of the empty seats.

"Want some?" Harry asked gesturing toward the food.

"I'm all set." Ron said, trying to fake a smile.

"Oh, go on. I won't be able to eat all of this by myself." Harry said. Ron smiled, and joined him in eating the sweets, and Rachel, not really feeling hungry turned to stare out the window. All of the sudden, a box landed in her lap. She looked down and saw a box of Cauldron Cakes. She looked up toward Harry who was smiling at her. "Are you going to make us eat all of this on our own?" He asked. She smiled back, and began opening the candy. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry began experimenting with the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and even tried a funny gray one Ron refused to touch.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they all shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Things always do, but not always the way you expect." Rachel added with a nod.

"Yes, I know," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" and he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"How old is Scabbers anyway? He looks ancient." Rachel said, looking at the rat contently.

"No idea. He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference with him. He's always asleep," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…" Rachel remembered Fred and George coming up with the prank a couple days ago, and she hoped he wouldn't link the fact that she had been hanging out with them all summer and think she had helped them with it. The truth was, she had, but, she had heard from the twins and Ginny that he had inherited Mrs. Weasley's temper; something that she had only heard about, and hoped she wouldn't see in action.

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white glittered at the end.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Said a girl with bushy brown hair, opening the compartment door.

"We're already told him we haven't." Ron said.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" She said, talking the seat across from Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…?" Hermione continued, looking at Ron and Rachel.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"Rachel Lapp," She said.

"Pleasure; you three best change into robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She got up, and made her way out of the compartment.

"I think I'll go help them look for Neville's toad." Rachel said, standing. The boys nodded and she made her way out of the compartment. She found Hermione and Neville a few compartments down. After not finding the toad, they went back to Hermione and Neville's compartment.

"This is all so surreal." Hermione said suddenly. "I keep expecting to wake up and be back at home with my mum and dad. Rachel nodded in agreement, making a mental note to find out exactly what 'surreal' meant.

"I've grown up in the wizard world, but for a while my gran thought I might be a squib, along with the rest of my family." Neville added. The conversation continued, each talking about their lives before now, until they reached the school.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Neville shook his head, no, Rachel, however, just stood there, staring at the castle. This was definitely NOT a dream.

**A/N:** Okay, nice long chapter for you guys. I just want to give you guys some saddening statistics. 202 'people' read my story. Only 11 of them left some kind of note. _**11**_! That's less than 5%! If you want more chapters, I need some reason to continue. As of right now, the story is on pause. If I get a good number of reviews (and I will know) then and only then will I continue this story. Special thanks to: **AnMarie10, demiboo, shimmeringskittles, FlowerOfNaraku, **and** imadoodlenoodle. And an extra special thanks to JJ Rust and Just-As-Loony-As-Luna who reviewed 3 times! Each!**


End file.
